Tails World Adventure - A Tails x Vanilla Story 2
by Don Justice-100
Summary: The sequel to "Futile Love Chaser", Tails goes on a world adventure! Well not really, but he does go on an adventure! After leaving Vanilla, Tails meets with Rouge, hoping to quickly bring an end to the Metal Sonic drone mystery. But things get out of hand fast, sending Tails on his own search for the truth. Who is the creator of the drones? And what will become of Cream?
1. The Winged Beauty at City Hall

Tails was barely aware of anything as he flew through the skies. He paid no attention to the sounds of the city below, for his mind was elsewhere.

_"...be careful out there, Miles! Don't do anything too risky! Just come back safe to me."_

Those last words Vanilla had said to him echoed in his head. He gnashed his teeth, recalling how _conveniently unexpected_ that phone call from Rouge was. How did she get Vanilla's number, anyway? Soon he was hovering over City Hall. He noticed how the building shared a similar look to the White House in Central City. The only difference here was that it was smaller in size and covered in a coat of gray paint with the letters "S.S." (for Station Square) carved in the structure's gable.  
It made Tails feel sick. "Way to be original, guys," he muttered. He shook his head at the building and began looking for a safe place to land. He then spotted a familiar-looking bat girl below. She stood there in her usual getup, leaning idly against a car.  
"This had better be important, Rouge."  
The speed of his rotatory tails slowed as he drifted down. Once his feet touched the pavement, Rouge looked up.  
"Well look who it is. Fox boy!"  
"Rouge. What ever could be so urgent that it couldn't wait till tomorrow?"  
The bat girl folded her arms at the impertinence of Tails' question. "Is that all you have to say to me? No 'hey Rouge, how've you been'?  
I was only trying to make conversation, you know?"  
"Conversations are for friends, Rouge," said Tails curtly. "And we...are not friends."  
"Even strangers," scoffed Rouge, "can have a decent conversation."  
"Perhaps." Tails pointed a finger at the vehicle Rouge was leaning on. "That yours?"  
Rouge patted the side of the car. "Obviously."  
Tails furrowed his brow at the layout of the vehicle; this wasn't the first time he'd seen it. He recognized the long, white hood of the car, the streaks of pink just above those radial tires. He also realized that the entirety of the vehicle was phallic-shaped. That was when he remembered that day.  
"That looks like the car I saw...in the rearview mirror of my Tornado. Yeah! On the day I was trying to catch up to the President in his limo!"  
"So you did see me! It was quite a hassle to follow you since Route 280 had more than its fair share of gaps in the road. They really need to get a construction crew out there."  
"Why were you following me?"  
"I was in the employ of the good doctor. I had no choice but to chase after you, see where you were going! Since then, I've only used this baby to get where I need to go. Notice anything different about it?"  
"I see it now has a hardtop roof," said Tails observantly.  
"Ooh, you've got a keen eye for details, don't you?"  
"Yes, I suppose I do. Hm?" Something in the air made Tails lose his train of thought for a second. His nose had picked up on a scent wafting in the breeze. "That smell. Is that...french fries?"  
"Oh, that's right," said Rouge absentmindedly. She turned to face her car and reached in an open window, pulling out a brown paper bag with grease stains on it. "I got you some fast food. Figured you'd be hungry after flying here so late at night."  
"Uh, no thanks. I'm not hungry."  
The fox's stomach growled in protest. "Seems your stomach doesn't agree with you." She put a hand into the bag and took out a hamburger.  
"It's okay, Rouge," replied Tails with a grimace on his face. "I'm not hungry. Really!"  
That was a lie. Tails was actually very hungry. The only reason he'd declined Rouge's offer was that he didn't like burgers too much, especially from fast food joints. And this one in particular looked excessively greasy. It even had a bite taken out of it. Rouge shakes her head at him and sighs. Ignoring what he said, she takes the bag and burger over to Tails and abruptly shoves the burger in his mouth.  
"I only took one bite out of it," she said. "And you need more meat on those bones! Just take one bite. That's all I ask."  
Now with a mouth full of hamburger and the taste of what he suspected to be Rouge's lipstick on his tongue, he couldn't think of a way to say no to this impetuous woman. So he took a small bite out of the burger and began to chew on it as Rouge watched him closely. When he swallowed it down, she took the burger away and put it back in the greasy bag. When she pulled her hand out of there next, she had a couple of french fries between her fingers.  
"Now here. Try these."  
Though the fries weren't in a box, Tails found them to be much more desirable than the burger. He eagerly opened his mouth and let Rouge feed him one fry after another until they were all gone.  
"There", said Rouge. "Was that so bad?"  
"So greasy," said Tails after using the back of his arm to wipe off the grease on his lips. "But I will admit...they tasted good. I am kind of thirsty though."  
"Thirsty, you say? Let me get you something to wash that taste out of your mouth."  
Afraid that Rouge's idea of a drink would be something along the lines of a martini, Tails waved his hands at her in a defensive way. "Ah, no thanks! And besides, don't we have more pressing matters to attend to?"  
"Huh. I was hoping we could skip that and go get a drink somewhere. But fine."  
Rouge went back to her car. She tossed the greasy brown bag in the window and opened the door. Tails watched her crouch down to get something under the seat. Once she found it, she put it under her arm, shut the door, and brought it to Tails.  
"I called you here because of this."  
Tails gasped when he saw what it was: the disembodied head of a robot! But not just any robot.  
"Whoa! Is that..?"  
"Yes," replied Rouge. "This is the head of Metal Sonic. Or to be more specific, an imitation Metal Sonic. I ripped it off from one of the bots running around the city."  
Tails took the robot head from Rouge, inspecting it closely. "It is a fake! I can tell by the production model number on the side. It reads...zero point one six. One number higher than the one on that other bot...the number of the one who attacked me."  
"You were attacked by one of these?"  
"Yeah. It happened a few days ago at Cream's house. I was uh, staying there for awhile. When it showed up, it said it was on a mission to kill me. Not sure who gave it that mission and why, but I.."  
"A few days, huh? Wouldn't that have given you more than enough time to take it apart and find the answer to that?"  
"I, uh...that is..." Tails was at a loss for words. For the events that took place after the Metal Sonic bot's attack were of a personal nature. The new feelings of love and affection he felt towards Vanilla...the psychotic love Cream tried to unleash upon him...Vector's dumb, waffle-eating face...it was a lot of drama. And it was something he didn't want to talk about to just anyone, least of all, Rouge. He also remembered that Vanilla had already thrown out the robot with the rest of the trash.  
"I planned to do that," lied Tails, "but I forgot. And then I...lost track of where I left the bot's remains. But I can at least study this one. The head must contain some data I can analyze for clues on its origin, its creator, and stuff."  
"Good," said Rouge. "All we need are your friends to show up and we can get going."  
"You mean Sonic and Knuckles?" That's right, Tails thought. On the phone Rouge had called not just for him, but for Sonic as well.  
But where was he? He should've been here by now. Just then, a rumbling filled the air. Tails and Rouge wondered where it was coming from until they saw a nearby manhole move. When the rumbling had ceased, the manhole cover was lifted up by two white knuckles and thrown off.  
Two friendly faces popped their heads out of the hole.  
"You see, Sonic," boasted Knuckles, "I told you I could get us here through the sewers!"  
"I still say," said Sonic, the nauseated hedgehog, "we should've run here! We would've gotten here faster! And a lot less sick...er!"  
"Yeah. But where's the fun in that? The sewer's an amazing place! Once you get used to the smell, that is!"  
With the Metal Sonic head in one arm, Tails waved to his friends with his free hand. "Hey guys!"  
Sonic's nausea passed when he saw the smiling face of his buddy. "Hey, is that Tails?"  
"Yeah," said Knuckles. "And he's with...Rouge? What?! Why is she here?!"  
"She called us here, you knucklehead! Remember?"  
"I knew that!"  
"No you didn't!"  
Putting their debate aside, Sonic and Knuckles jumped out of the manhole, dusted themselves off, and ran over to meet their longtime pal.  
Sonic gave Tails a high-five. "What's up, Tails? Feeling better after staying at Cream's place?"  
"Yeah," said Tails with a nod, "I'm good to go!" Though he did have some pain left in his backbone, he was feeling better. Nevertheless, he felt it was a detail Sonic and Knuckles did not need to know.  
"Hey, don't forget about me," said Knuckles as he raised one of his gloves for a high-five.  
But before Tails could high-five him back, Rouge stepped in and said, "Okay, okay. We're all here. Enough with the guy stuff!"  
"Come on, Rouge," goaded Knuckles. "Lighten up and give me five!"  
Rouge rolled her eyes at the echidna and sneered at him with a raised eyebrow. "High five? That's funny. I thought you needed actual fingers for one of those."  
"Huh?"  
"And what do you have? Oh yes, that's right. Knuckles. Just...knuckles. It's in your name and it's a fact of life for you! A sad, sad fact." And with a snap of her fingers, she turned her back to the confused echidna and walked away. Tails and Sonic both gave Knuckles a questionable look.  
"Hey Knuckles," asked Sonic. "What's going on with you two?"  
"Yeah," added Tails. "You were such good friends before. Didn't you say you were going along with Rouge on some of her jewel heists?"  
"I was," said Knuckles through gritted teeth. "Then one day, she just changed her mind about it! She didn't want me anywhere near her. I don't know what I did wrong!"  
Judging by the growing brashness of his voice, Sonic and Tails could tell he was heading for a serious rage dump.  
"And no matter what I say...she refuses to...talk to me! GRAAAAAHH!"  
And with that, Knuckles flew into a blind rage, throwing his fists in all directions. Sonic managed to avoid a fist that could've taken his head off.  
"Tails, watch out!"  
Tails, however, wasn't so lucky; the pain in his spine began to act up, hindering his reaction time. He bit his lip and said, "Tch! That pain again!"  
Too late did he realize he was in the echidna's line of fire. In slow motion, he could see Knuckles' fist about to smash into his face. In the seconds before it made contact, a single thigh-high boot blocked the attack. Tails didn't see it, as he had closed his eyes and lifted up the Metal Sonic head to protect his face. When he did not feel the impact of a fist, he lowered his guard and saw that it was Rouge who'd saved him from a nasty blow.  
"What the heck do you think you're doing," scolded Rouge. "This guy's the brains of the operation! Are you trying to put him in the hospital?"  
"N-no," said Knuckles when he came to his senses, "I was mad about..."  
"About what? Not taking you out on a few heists?"  
"It's not just the heists! You've been real distant lately, Rouge!"  
"Yeah, so what? I don't need a guy like you looking out for me all the time. I can depend on myself!"  
"Don't you think I know that?"  
Knuckles tried to make a grab for Rouge's hand, but she snatched it out of his reach.  
"What's with you? Do I stink or something?!"  
But Rouge didn't say a word to the enraged echidna. Instead she went to Tails and placed a tender hand on his face, rubbing the area Knuckles' fist would have hit. "You okay, kid?"  
Tails blushed. What was with the special treatment? Rouge never treated anyone like this, not even Knuckles!  
"Talk to me! Are you feeling alright?"  
"Uh-huh, I'm fine," said a nervous Tails. "Um...thank you."  
"Don't mention it."  
Knuckles grumbled under his breath and kicked up some dirt. Wanting to get a move on, Sonic chimed in.  
"Well that was interesting! So what's the deal with that thing, Tails?"  
"Thing? Oh, you mean this!"  
Tails brought the robotic head in his arms to the hedgehog and showed it to him. Then he explained what was going on.  
"I see. A fake Metal Sonic! Did our friendly neighborhood Egghead build it?"  
"I'm not sure," Tails replied. "There are some flaws here that deviate from the doctor's usual robotic designs. If I can examine this thing, I think I can discover who its creator is."  
"I think you mean," said Rouge, "WE are going to examine it."  
The three boys all made a collective "Huh" at the bat. Rouge shook her head. "As I said, Tails here is the smart one. I too, fall within that category."  
Knuckles let out a chuckle. "You're smart? Since when?"  
"Here's what going to happen," Rouge continued, ignoring the echidna's rude comment. "I'm taking Prower here home with me so we can study what's inside this head."  
The echidna couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. "You're taking our buddy back to your pad? Why aren't we invited?!"  
"You can come join us once you and Sonic catch one of those Metal Sonic drones. This disembodied head is something special, but it's not enough. We'll need one with a complete body in order to conduct a proper study of its parts."  
That was actually pretty smart for Rouge, thought Tails. A full-bodied robot would be a more fitting subject to study. Knuckles wasn't okay with the idea though.  
"You can count me out! I don't feel like going on a wild goose chase for someone who treats me like dirt!"  
"But Knuckles," begged Tails, "we might need a full body of the robot, like Rouge said!"  
"Hedgehog life form data...successfully copied!"  
Hearing the robotic voice, Tails swirled his head around to find it. "Who said that?"  
"Look there," said Sonic. He pointed at the rooftop of the City Hall building nearby. To everyone's surprise, there was a metallic figure standing there in the moonlight. It watched them with red eyes, recording their every more. Sonic snarled at the robot's presence.  
"Metal Sonic!"  
"Fox life form data," said the bot, "successfully copied!"  
"No, it's not him," said Tails. "It's a drone!  
"What's it doing up there," asked Rouge.  
"Echidna and bat data...successfully copied!"  
"I think it's copying our data."  
The drone looked past the three heroes and spotted Rouge's car. "Vehicle, hamburger and french fries data...successfully copied!"  
"And apparently the data of anything else it finds to be of use, I guess?"  
"Street light data...successfully copied!"  
"Has he been watching us this whole time," wondered Knuckles.  
"I don't know," said Sonic. "Maybe we should go ask him. Hey, you!"  
Registering the hedgehog's voice in its sensors, the drone cocked its head to the left and said, "Target locked on...Sonic the Hedgehog!" Then it lifted its palm and fired a red laser beam from one of its fingers.  
"Whoa! Gangway!"  
Sonic jumped back, avoiding the killer laser. It left a burnt mark on the pavement. After it failed to hit its target, the bot moved the gears in its legs and leapt off into the night. Not happy at all with being attacked, Sonic waved his fist angrily at the retreating machine. "Get back here, you!"  
"Great," said Rouge, "he's on the run!" The bat girl aimed a finger at Knuckles and poked him with it. "Well, tough guy! You can either help us out and catch that drone, or go home! Your choice!"  
Knuckles hated it when Rouge put him down. He mashed his fists together and grumbled something under his breath.  
"Seems we have an understanding then. Now go catch that drone. If you can, bring it back to me in one piece, got it?"  
The echidna growled at her, ready to throw a knockout punch at her pretty little face, when a hand grabbed his arm.  
"We're on it, Rouge," said Sonic. "Let's get a move on, Knuckles. We've got a robot to catch!"  
"Grrr! Whatever!"  
Sonic dashed off, running through the streets with Knuckles in tow. When they were both gone, Rouge sighed.  
"Thought they'd never leave. We should be going too, Tails."  
Without asking, she took Tails by the hand and led him to her car. She opened the door and pushed him in the passenger seat.  
"Go on, fasten your seatbelt for me."  
Overcome by Rouge's forceful nature, he quickly fastened his seatbelt. She looked him over to make sure the belt was secure. Then she crawled in, traversing Tails' body as she made her way to the driver's seat. Though the transition only lasted a few seconds, it made Tails feel a little uncomfortable. His face turned red when her tail wagged and hit his face, the smell of her backside filling his nostrils. When Rouge had firmly planted herself in the driver's seat and put on her seatbeat, Tails quickly shut the side door and placed his hands in his lap.  
"Sorry," she said with her hands now at the wheel, "but I didn't want to waste any time getting in, you know?"  
"Ah, it's okay," Tails replied. His face was flush with embarrassment. "No harm done."  
"Shall we go?" Rouge turned the key in the ignition and started the car. As the engine churned, Tails wondered why Rouge was acting in such a strange manner. Feeding him fast food? Protecting him from Knuckles? Making him put on his seatbelt?

He knew it wasn't uncommon for Rouge to be nice once in a while. But this wasn't like her at all.


	2. A Memorable Nightmare

Rouge drove around the city, going past a couple of city blocks. Soon the car came to a stop next to an apartment building. Tails peered out of the window at it, curious to see if they'd reached their destination.  
"Is your place somewhere around here," asked Tails.  
"We're not going there," replied Rouge. "At least not yet. There's someone we need to pick up first."  
"Who is it?"  
"A pink hedgehog with a crazy obsession for one of your pals."  
"Not Amy!"  
Without another word to him, Rouge got out of the car and shut the door. Left in his seat, Tails watched her go. She walked to the apartment building, went up the stairs, and came to a stop at the door. Rouge gave the windows a glance. Then she reached into her heart-shaped breastplate for her cell phone. As she dialed in a number, Tails couldn't help but take note of the subtle features of her buttocks. They looked thin, yet muscular and plump in the gleam of a nearby streetlight. Rouge then flapped her wings impatiently as she listened to her cell phone ring. It made Tails' face feel hot. He pinched his nose to block the flow of blood rushing to his nostrils.  
"Why am I ogling Rouge like this," he said, shutting his eyes to the sight of that fantastic rear. "I'm better than this! But I...I must!"  
Tails' eyes opened again to look upon Rouge's cheeks. She still had her cell close to one of her ears, listening to it ring. Tails shut his eyes again as his body heated up. "I..I can't be this much of a pervert, right?"  
He gave himself a pinch on the arm in an attempt to get the image of Rouge's perfect butt off his mind. When that didn't do the trick, he tried thinking of something else. His horny nature got the best of him though, as he started to see the image of Vanilla's ample breasts and hips in his head. He soon imagined the bodacious bunny in the car with him. She was sitting on his lap and had a lusty grin on her face. Also she was totally nude. Tails gasped as the rabbit milf grabbed his shoulders and whisphered something in his ear:

"_Oh, Miles. Fuck me like one of your french girls!_"

"Oh, Vanilla...yes! I mean...oui oui, mai mademoiselle!"  
Hopelessly lost in his lewd thoughts, Tails let his body relax against the seat as he fondled his furry genitalia. He chanted the name of his lover over and over. "Vanilla! Oh, Vanilla! Yeah! Nnng! Ohh, baby! You're so hot!"  
Tails' boner only got harder from watching his ravishing rabbit hop with glee on top of him, her breasts bouncing close to his face. He couldn't get enough of the horny look in her eyes.

_"Yes, Miles! Take me...take me! That's it, baby! Give me all you've got!"_

"Ah, Vanilla! I can't...hold on! Nnnng!"  
Just as he was ready to climax, he heard the sound of footsteps. His eyes fluttered open to see Rouge walking back to the car.  
"C-crap! Not now!"  
Seeing how erect his brief session of stimulation had made him, Tails panicked. In a frantic pace, he searched the car for something he could use to hide his boner from Rouge. That's when he saw the Metal Sonic head resting at his feet. He plucked it up and found a hole under where the neck would be. He quickly put his schlong in it just as Rouge made it to the car. She opened the door and sat in her seat.  
"H-hey, Rouge," said Tails anxiously. "H-how'd it go out there?"  
Rouge sighed. "The lights were off. And she's not answering her phone. Guess she's out for the night."  
"Oh. T-that's too bad." Tails rubbed the side of the Metal Sonic head, slowly feeling the blood leaving his cock and returning to his body.  
"I wanted Amy to tag along so she could be our bodyguard," continued Rouge as she shut the car door.  
"Bodyguard?"  
"Yeah, for extra protection. She's an annoying little brat, but she's tough. And with those Metal Sonic drones on the loose, you can never be too careful. But I suppose we'll be fine on our own."  
Tails nodded. "Mmhmm. Yeah, fine. Just fine!"  
Rouge pointed a finger at the object on the fox's thighs. "Why do you have the head in your lap?"  
Tails felt a drop of perspiration slide down his forehead as he tried to make up an excuse. "I uh, thought it'd be good to do some uh, pre-analysis on the head!"  
Rouge gave him a strange look, making Tails fear that she'd seen right through him. "Really?"  
Tails nodded in reply. But she kept staring at him with that disconcerting gaze. She placed a hand on his forehead and wiped a few beads of sweat off of it.  
Then she said, "Come on, Prower. If it's too hot in here for you, just say so."  
"Y-yep," said Tails, "You've got me! That's the reason I put this thing on my lap! Because I thought the cool steel would uh, help lower the temperature of my natural body heat! Yeah!"  
"Huh. Is that so? You're a weird one, aren't you, fox boy?"  
Tails shrugged. Rouge gave him a smile. Then she turned the key in the ignition and started the car. Once they were on the move again, Tails took the robot head off his lap and threw it in the backseat.  
"That was a close one," muttered Tails.  
At least half an hour went by until the car came to a stop again. Tails peered out the window to see they were in a parking lot. He looked up at a sign hanging from the building they'd parked next to and sees the word CASINO on it in big, bright neon letters. The shining lights hold his attention for a while. But when he heard Rouge getting out of the car, he nearly falls on his face trying to get out. Rouge was already walking towards the building as Tails slammed the car door shut.  
"You don't live here," he asked her when he finally caught up to her pace, "do you?"  
"Of course I do," replied Rouge. "The casino's on the top floor. But there are hotel rooms on the lower levels. It's the best place for a girl to make some easy money as a bartender or a server."  
"Oh. I guess it is."  
So she was living out of the same place she works? And in a casino, no less. Though he found it odd that they were entering the building through the back door. Going past that door, they walked through a dank, barely-lit basement. At the end of the basement was an elevator. They took it to the eighth floor. When the elevator reached that floor, the two walked on past many, many doors until Rouge came to a halt at one. '858' was the number on the door.  
"This is it," said Rouge. She pulled a set of keys out of her breastplate and unlocked the door. When she turned the knob, she went halfway inside. She stared blankly into the darkness, checking to see if anything was out of place. After a nod of self-assurance, she gestured the young fox to come in. Tails, however, felt somewhat reluctant to go in, as he had never been in Rouge's place before. It took a push from the bat girl to get him through the doorway. Once he was inside, Rouge went in and shut the door. She ran her hands on the side of wall next to it and muttered,  
"Where is that pesky light switch? Aha!"  
As soon as Rouge clicked on the lights, Tails' eyes opened wide, taking in all her room had to offer. It was big enough to house more than one person. There was only one window in the room, just above the bed. And there was clutter everywhere. T-shirts, boots and bras were scattered across the floor. A closet door had been left ajar. And the fridge was leaking water all over the carpet. The only thing that looked presentable here was the bed, with its violet covers and heart-shaped pillows.  
"Well what are you waiting for," barked Rouge, "an invitation? Take a load off and make yourself at home!"  
"Uh, sure," said Tails. Rouge shakes her head at him and goes to the fridge. Left to himself, Tails takes another look at the room. It was truly a heap, he thought. Tails decides to take a seat on the bed. He goes over to smooth out a spot on the mattress to sit on and was astonished by how soft it was. Thinking the pillows might be soft too, he took one of them and fluffed it. But when he lay his head on it, his face became itchy. He tore it off his face and took a closer look at the pillowcase, realizing it had white hair follicles on it.  
"Errgh! It's covered in hair!"  
"Sorry," said Rouge as she opened the fridge. "Last month I developed a little..uh, shedding problem, and I forgot to switch out the hairy pillowcases for clean ones. You'll have to make do without a pillow tonight!"  
"No pillows, huh," said Tails with a sigh. He threw both of the hairy pillows off the bed. The fox was too tired to complain. He checked the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was past midnight. Seeing how late it was made him yawn. He stretched out the muscles in his arms and legs. Then he took off his trademark sneakers and placed them at the foot of the bed. Next he crawled in between the covers and tucked himself in, turning away from Rouge as she rummaged through the fridge.  
"Everything in here is spoiled! I got to go shopping later. What's this?"  
Behind a long expired carton of milk was a lone banana. She picked it up, studied it for a minute and, after judging it safe to eat, shut the fridge and went for the bed. She sits on the side of the mattress opposite Tails and places the banana on the bedside table. Then Rouge begins to undress, slipping out of her boots and gloves. She throws them across the room on a random pile of her boots and sighs. It's when she starts to take off her heart-shaped breastplate that Tails takes note of her presence. He turns his head to the right and blushes as he spies Rouge stripping out of her black skin-tight, one-piece garment.  
"Uh, Rouge," asked Tails. "Where are you going to sleep?"  
"Right here," said Rouge, still undressing.  
"But that means we'll be..."  
"...sleeping in the same bed, yes," finished Rouge as she pulled off her bodysuit. She kicked it to the floor and stood up. Tails wanted to bring up the ramifications that would erupt from the two of them sleeping in such close quarters with one another. But the sight of Rouge's half-naked body kept him from speaking up. Her bra and panties were both frilly. They also shared a color scheme of hot pink with white hearts. The bra had dual hearts (one on each nipple) while her panties had a single heart stamped over the rear end. Tails also noticed she was wearing a push-up bra. She really didn't need it though, as those bombshells looked like they were ready to pop out of that thing. Rouge stretched out her arms and yawned, flexing her upper body left and right. Then she carefully bent over to reach her toes, putting herself in a compromising position. She acted as if she was completely unaware of Tails' existence as he looked on with eager eyes, staring directly at Rouge's heart-shaped butt. He wanted to turn away, but he was taken by the way her panties poked out at him...that big white heart accentuating the curves of her lovely rump.  
"N-not good," said Tails as he felt a serious boner coming on.  
"What was that, Tails," asked Rouge. Her bare tail wagged at him as she strained to touch the tips of her toes. "Oh! Hold on! I almost got it! Almost there!"  
"N-nevermind!"  
Why was she having trouble reaching them, Tails thought. He could clearly see that her gluteal muscles were in perfect shape. And the moaning?  
It sounded more sexual than strenuous. Was she doing this on purpose? Tails could feel the blood rushing to his nose again. He knew that this would inevitably lead to the blood rushing to another place as well. To avoid getting any more horny, Tails turned away from the bat's sexual display and shut his eyes hard. He soon managed to fall asleep after hearing Rouge let out a moan from finally touching her toes.

After falling into a deep sleep, Tails finds himself in a dream. And a bad one, by the looks of it. He stands alone in a cold, lonely prison cell. Aside from the lightbulb hanging precariously above his head, the cell is completely vacant. He tries to see through the bars, but the world outside was shrouded in fog and darkness. Tails called out into that darkness, hoping someone would respond.  
"Hello? Is anyone out there?"  
He gets no response. Nothing at all. Then out of the blue, a sound is heard. It was the sound of something scraping on a wall. And it was loud enough to make Tails cover his ears. Soon the sound stops and all is silent once more. Tails begins to ponder about his situation, wondering if leaving the cell was an option. But before he is able to come to a decision, a hand shoots out of the darkness and grabs one of the bars to the cell. Tails shuddered in fear as he watched the hand slide the cell door open.  
"Whoever you are," said Tails, trying to keep his wits about him, "come in with your hands up! I've got a...I've got a..!"  
"A...what, Mr. Tails?"  
Upon hearing the voice, Tails' heart skipped a beat. "That's...a-are you...but you were!"  
"Put away," replied the voice. "Yes, by you and your stupid friend! Was it only a day or two ago? I forget."  
Even as the figure walked into the light of the prison cell, Tails already knew who he was speaking to: It was Cream, the once innocent, unsuspecting daughter of Vanilla the Rabbit. In place of her usual outfit, she wore an orange jumpsuit with laceless white canvas shoes. And her usually adorable face looked slightly bruised. Cream's eyes were full of hate, yet she wore a smile on her face as she tightened her grip on a dagger she held in her right hand.  
"Do you remember, Mr. Tails?"  
Tails' gulped. "W...what are you doing here?"  
Cream giggled at his fear. "I should be asking you that question! This is my cell, after all."  
As the rabbit took a few steps closer to him, Tails took a few steps away from her, secretly hoping for the possibility of escape. But when his back hit the wall of the cell, that hope quickly faded. Cream soon closed the distance between them and got right in his face, making Tails hyperventilate uncontrollably. His reaction to her presence made the rabbit's smile grow even wider. She let out another giggle. Then the lop-eared psycho brought her knife up to his neck and gave it a playful prod.  
"Look at you. So scared! So vulnerable! Feel like peeing your pants? Oh wait, you don't have any! Bet you wish you had a pair on, huh?"  
"Cream," pleaded Tails, "you don't have to do this. We...we can talk this out!"  
"I'd rather have you lick it out, Tails."  
"I...what?"  
In a flash, the spiteful glow in Cream's eyes was replaced by a look of carnal desire. She lowered the knife from his neck, making Tails lower his guard long enough for her to grab his head from the side and force him to his knees. Keeping her left hand latched on to his cranium, she pushed his face into her hips, filling his senses with the unique odor of her clit. Though hidden behind her prison jumpsuit, Tails could feel the wet warmth it exuded. This was just like the last time, he thought.  
"We didn't get to finish our little game that night, did we?"  
The grip she had on the poor fox's skull intensified, making Tails howl out in pain.  
"C-Cream," he cried out. "Please! No!"  
"Don't you ever forget, Tails," said Cream in a low whispher, "you belong to me."

Then Tails felt a sharp pain in his neck. Cream had driven the knife into him. Fresh blood started oozing down the stainless steel of the knife's edge.  
"Aaah...aaaahhh!"


	3. Regarding Last Night

Tails awoke from his dream in a cold sweat. He placed two fingers to his neck, checking to see if a wound was there. When he felt nothing but his pulse, he smiled.  
"Yes," said Tails as he wiped his forehead clean, "it was just a dream, after all."  
He let his hand fall back on the mattress. What a horrible dream, he thought. Vanilla said she would get Cream the help she needed. So there was no chance of her ending up in a prison cell, right? It was still a possibility, though. And what would happen if she broke out of police custody? Would she come after him and seek revenge?  
"Or worse, she might go after her own mother and..."  
Tails sighed. There were too many theories in his head. So he let the troubling thoughts fade to nothingness and closed his eyes. Anything could happen, he concluded. For now, all he wanted to do was enjoy the peaceful silence of the night while it lasted. He laid there motionless, trying not to have a care in the world. It was when he had an itch in his nose that he tried to move his left hand to get it. But for some reason, he couldn't move his arm. He gave it another tug; it wouldn't budge. In fearful curiosity, he turned his head to see what was causing the problem and gasped. For what was keeping his arm locked in place...was Rouge. She was fast asleep in her lingerie with her arms clutched around his own left arm, snuggling it as if it were a teddy bear. At first, Tails found it kind of nice to see her like this, snoring softly as she cuddled his arm. But when her grip tightened, he felt his arm become numb.  
"Aack! My arm!"  
Tails began to yank hard on his arm, trying to pull it free.  
"Rouge," said Tails in an urgent whispher, "wake up! You need to wake up!"  
Of course, she didn't wake up. She seemed to be in a deep sleep, probably lost in a dream. Things weren't looking good for the fox until, unexpectedly, the grip on his arm began to loosen. Tails gave his arm another yank and realized that the sweat from Rouge's body was acting as a lubricant. He took this chance to carefully pull his arm out of Rouge's clutches. After he regained control over his arm, he worked the muscles in his hand, watching his fingers curl up and down. Once he was sure they were fully operational, he smiled.  
"Man, I'm glad that's over. Mm...what's this?"  
Tails' eyes darted down to the lower half of his body. As luck would have it, it seemed he was now fully erect.  
"Uh-oh. What could've caused this?"  
He closed his eyes and began to consider the possibilities. That's when he felt something touch him. It felt warm. He opened his eyes to see Rouge's hand resting on his thigh. Needless to say, the fox was surprised. He turned to see if Rouge was aware of this turn of events. Apparently not, as she was still fast asleep. With a snort, Tails pushed her hand off his thigh and pulled the covers over his head. He closed his eyes for a short while, waiting for his midnight wood to go down, when he felt something touch him again in the same spot. An annoyed Tails threw off the covers and sat up to find Rouge's hand right back on his thigh. He groaned in frustration at it. He had too much on his mind to put up with this. Tails brushed her hand off his thigh once more and kept his eyes on the bat girl, waiting to see if she would move it a third time. He waited and waited. After twenty minutes had passed, he concluded that it was over.  
"Okay," muttered Tails. "Let's see what I can do about this thing." Tails looked down at his erection. It didn't seem like the _swelling _was going to go down anytime soon. So Tails closed his eyes and tried to think of something unpleasant. He furrowed his brow as he imagined Doctor Eggman in a bikini. Then he felt something touch him yet again. But not in the same spot. When he opened his eyes to see where, his fur stood up on end; Rouge's hand now had a firm grasp on the shaft of his cock. Clearly startled by this, he looked at Rouge, expecting to see her still asleep. He froze when he saw her face. Even though the room was almost pitch black, he could see two eyes glowing in the dark, staring right back at him. The blank look on her face left Tails hynotized. It held his attention as Rouge started to fondle his erect member in the palm of her hand.  
"Ah! R..Rouge? What are you up to?"  
But Rouge didn't say a word to him. She simply maintained eye contact with him, remaining silent as she continued to stroke him off.  
"Rouge?! Please...stop!"  
He lifted a hand to try and push her away, but she quickly took hold of it and forced it down. She abruptly stopped stroking his cock and stared into his eyes, a look of longing on her face. This was definitely strange behavior, even for Rouge, thought Tails.  
"T-thanks for stopping," he said with a nervous smile.  
Rouge's lips trembled. It led Tails to believe she was going to say something. But instead of words, her tongue was what slipped out of her mouth.  
She sensually licked her lips, making Tails' heart skip a beat. Then she threw her head down on his cock and plunged it into a sea of saliva. As Rouge lashed her tongue all over his erect member, she began bobbing her head up and down on him, making Tails grit his teeth from the sensation. The tight suction formed between her mouth and the open air...it was driving the poor fox mad. It wouldn't take long for the satisfying pressure of Rouge's sucking to overwhelm him.  
"No! Aaa...aaanh! Oh, Rouge! T...that's it! Aaah! F-fuck...fuck...fuuck!"  
Despite his best efforts to resist, Tails gave in and spewed his load in her mouth. He quickly filled her up, bringing her to the point of choking on his cum. Noticing this, Tails took hold of Rouge's head and pulled her off before she could throw up on his cock. Rouge now sat upright. Her cheeks were filled with his hot, white spunk. As Tails watched her give one of her engorged cheeks a poke, he wondered if she would vomit on his chest, the bed, or the floor. But rather than throw up, she did something he did not expect. She placed a hand on her chest, then swallowed his cum whole, not letting a single drop leave her mouth. When she'd successfully downed it all, she sighed.  
"That was fun, huh," said Rouge at last. "You tasted really good, fox boy. Aww, look!"  
She pointed a finger at Tails' once erect schlong. Though it had become flaccid after expelling all of that pent-up cum, it was still pushing out a few drops. "Hang on. I'll take care of that for you."  
"N-no, it's okay, Rouge," said Tails, unsure if he could go another round. "Just leave it and I'll..aah!"  
Ignoring his words, Rouge had already put her lips on his cock. She lapped up those last drops of cum quickly, milking Tails dry. Once Rouge had finished, she sat up and gave the fox a playful smile. And left with no energy left to spare, Tails fell into a drowsy daze and fell asleep.

Many hours would pass before Tails opened his eyes again. A ray of sunshine from the window above the bed burned his face, stirring him from his slumber.  
"Ah," said the voice of Rouge. "You're awake! That's good. I was this close to giving you a smack on the head."  
Tails was tired, but he had enough energy to respond. "Uhh, smack me? Why's that?"  
"Because it's noon and we got to get going," replied Rouge.  
Tails sat up slowly. He scratched his chin while he let his eyes wander lazily across the room. It was still a big mess, made more of an eyesore  
by the illumination of the sun. He shielded his right eye from the glint of a ray of light reflected off of a pair of Rouge's discarded boots. He jumped when Rouge shoved something in his lap. He looked down to see his red and white sneakers.  
"Come on, fox boy," she nagged. "Slip on your sunday shoes and move it!"  
Tails grumbled as he shoved a foot into one of his sneakers, not happy with Rouge's grouchy attitude.  
"Why are we in such a rush," asked Tails.  
"Because it just occurred to me that I didn't tell Sonic or Knuckles where we'd be."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"What I mean...is that Knuckles knows where my old address is, but not this one. I moved here a month ago."  
"Why'd you move?"  
"Opportunity. There was a vacancy and a job up for grabs here. So I took 'em both."  
"Opportunity?"  
The word had reminded Tails of something. Something important. Then it came to him. It was like a jolt to his brain.  
It made him jump off the bed and shout it out. "The Metal Sonic head!"  
His sudden epiphany startled Rouge, who'd been busy getting dressed. "Jeez, Tails! Don't scare me like that!"  
"Sorry, it's just..the head! We forgot to take it out of the car and...we missed the opportunity to study it last night!"

"Calm down," said Rouge with a chuckle. "We just forgot, that's all. I'm sure the head's still where we left it. Tell you what.  
How bout I rush down and get it? In the meantime, why don't you get yourself some breakfast? There's not much left in the fridge,  
but I'm sure you'll work something out."  
Tails nodded. He was feeling kind of hungry. "Sure, okay."  
"Good. I'll be right back, short stuff."  
After Rouge was done slipping into her second boot, she was fully dressed and out the door. Once she was gone, Tails went for the fridge.  
"Okay," he said with his hand on the fridge handle. "Let's see what we've got in here. Huh? It won't...open!"  
It seemed the door was in need of some repairs, as it was jammed. Tails had to pull on the handle a little harder to pry it open. When he did, he observed the inside of the fridge for something edible First he saw a carton of milk. Thinking it'd be a healthy way to start the day, he picked up the carton and opened the flap. A wretched smell escaped the carton and made him gag. He didn't have to check the carton's expiration date to know it was spoiled. That horrid smell was proof enough. He put it back in the fridge and scanned the fridge for something else. He saw some bread with mold on it, then some broccoli that was no longer green. He was starting to think that everything in Rouge's fridge was spoiled when he spied a single slice of cake on a plate. It looked fresh and delicious. But Tails didn't want to start off his day off with junk food. Yet he knew he had to eat something to replenish his energy, especially after losing so much of it last night.

Last night.

The image of Rouge's lips rushed through his mind.  
"That's right. Last night! Rouge...she...she.."  
Tails jumped when he heard the front door open. Rouge walked in with her hands on her hips. She slammed the door and stamped a foot on the carpet.  
"I can't believe this," she said. "Some jerk stole my car!"  
"No way," said Tails. "Who would do that?"  
"I don't know. But that means the head's gone too. Sorry, fox boy. Looks like we'll have go find your friends and see if they captured that Metal Sonic drone for us. Come on."  
Rouge opened the door and started walking, going for the elevator. When he realized she wasn't going to wait for him to catch up, Tails made haste and hurried after her. So much for breakfast, he thought. Together, the two of them took the elevator back down to the basement. From there, they left the building and then the parking lot, leaving the casino behind. They soon came to a sidewalk and headed down the road.  
"Rouge," asked Tails as they strolled past a few people, "where are we going?"  
"City Hall," answered Rouge. "Your friends had no idea where we were last night, remember? So I'm sure that's where they'll be waiting for us."  
"Oh, okay."  
From that point on, they walked on without speaking a word to each other. The only sounds present were of cars driving by, a horn being honked at a truck, and a man yelling at some kid for breaking his window with a baseball. Yep, just the noises of everyday city life. As they neared City Hall, Tails' mind began to wander back to what happened last night. The wetness of Rouge's tongue, the weight of her head bobbing up and down on him, and the empty, yet seductive look in her eyes. It was all so very strange. After walking for what seemed like an hour, the two made it City Hall. Though Sonic and Knuckles weren't there, Rouge wanted to wait awhile and see if they'd show. So the two sat down on the steps of the building and bided their time. After ten or so minutes had passed, Tails decided to take the chance to get what was bothering him off his chest.  
"Uh, Rouge?"  
"Yes, Tails? What's the matter?"  
"Can I talk to you about something? Regarding last night.."  
"Last night?"  
"Yes. I wanted to ask you why you did...uh, what you did."  
Rouge's face was expressionless. She didn't smile, frown or reply to Tails' query. All she did was stare at him with those big, batty eyes. It made Tails feel awkward, but he pressed on. He wanted to get his concerns out in the open. Ready to speak his mind, the young fox cleared his throat and spoke again.  
"Okay, Rouge. I tried to sugarcoat it, but it seems I'll have to be blunt. Last night...you gave me a blowjob. It was sensually stimulating and I must say, I really enjoyed it. But I would like to know why you did it."  
"I'm sorry, Tails," replied Rouge, "but I don't know what you're talking about."  
Her response left Tails flabbergasted. "What? I...what?! Come on, Rouge! I clearly recall you throwing yourself upon my person and having your way with me!"  
She shook her head at him. "No. I really don't remember doing that."  
"Yes...you do! You can't just do something like that and feign ignorance when the time comes to take responsibility for your actions!  
It's morally unethical!"  
Right when Tails was about to break into a fit at Rouge, a blue blur approached them from the streets. Sonic dashed in at...well, sonic speed, coming to a quick stop at Tails' feet.  
"Yo," said the fastest thing alive, "there you are! Where have you guys been?"  
"Not now, Sonic," said an angry Tails, his focus still on Rouge. "Me and Rouge are having a private discussion!"  
Following after Sonic, Knuckles appeared. He dropped in from a high rooftop, landing on a sidewalk nearby. He was carrying a slightly busted robot on his back. It whirred with the noises of a damaged automaton, struggling to break out of the echidna's grip.  
"Hold still, ya' piece of scrap," barked Knuckles. "Or I'll bash you so hard that the guy who made you feels it!"  
"You're hilarious," said Rouge to Knuckles in a mocking manner. "Now bring that thing over here so we can take a look at it."  
Tails wasn't about to let himself be ignored. He raised a hand to Knuckles and spoke up again.  
"Just stay there, Knuckles! I'm not done talking with Rouge over here!"  
"Sorry, Tails," said the echidna as he made his approach, "but I've got a bone to pick with her first!"  
Knuckles pushed Tails aside and confronted Rouge with a frown. "Hey, Rouge! I went to your place last night and you weren't there!  
Where were you?!"  
"Oh, I don't know," replied the bat. "At home? Sleeping?"  
"Don't mess with me, Rouge! Me and Sonic got the drone, just like you wanted. Then you just pack up and move somewhere else?!  
Why didn't you tell me that you moved?"  
Rouge crossed her arms and turned her head. "I don't have to tell you anything!"  
"What'd you say?! Why I ought to...!"  
As Knuckles and Rouge went on with their argument, Tails stepped away from the action to clear his head. He didn't understand; Rouge was wide awake last night, fully aware of what she was doing. How could she sit there and act like nothing had happened? It made Tails mad. But he couldn't find the strength to stay angry, for he still felt drained from Rouge's blowjob. He placed a hand on his chest and grit his teeth. When it came to Vanilla, all he was able to do was make out with her and suck on those sweet, succulent breasts. It was going great until the pain from his twin tails put an end to their lovemaking. But with Rouge, he got a serious blowjob that resulted in an explosion of pleasure. He didn't want to admit it, but it ended up being an exhilarating experience for him.  
"Damn it, Rouge," muttered Tails. "Just...damn it!"  
"Mmm, mey! Merth-mmm-Mails!"  
"Huh?"  
Tails' focus came back to the real world when he looked up to see his best pal, Sonic. He was standing in front of him with a chilli dog in each hand and a third one in his mouth. "Oh, Sonic! It's you. Where'd those come from?"  
Sonic tried to tell him, but he found it hard to speak with that chilli dog in his mouth. So he noshed on the dog and swallowed it whole.  
Then he offered one of the juicy frankfurters to Tails.  
"Want one? That guy over there's giving these out for free today as part of some promotion!"  
"Uh...no thanks, Sonic. I'm not hungry."  
Actually, Tails was very hungry. But thanks to Rouge, he'd lost his appetite.


End file.
